


Dawn

by WildlingGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arya, why are we awake at the crack of dawn?" "Because shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

"Arya, why are we awake at the crack of dawn?"

"Because shut up" the girl signaled him to be quiet by taking her index finger up to her lips. "Hear that?"

Gendry remained quiet as the girl commanded, but could not hear anything aside from Hot Pie snoring not far away from them. Why did Arya choose to wake him up instead of the other boy was a mystery to him.

"I don't hear anything."

"Then you're as stupid as you look. It sounds like someone's out there" she insisted stubbornly.

As he stood up, Arya moved to a side and listened to the quiet. They could hear the sound of the wind against the other deserted houses, but nothing else.

On their way out of Harrenhal, the trio had encountered nothing but destroyed villages so far, so many that they had lost count. The small group hadn't encountered a single human being in them. Alive, that is.

Some bodies were left to rot on the streets, while others were hanging from nearby trees where the crows ate their flesh piece by piece, leaving their faces unrecognizable to everyone who passes. It was creepy, of course, but this was war; it was to be expected, and if a young noble girl like Arya could endure it perfectly, then so could he.

Night had fallen and they decided to find shelter in the last town they had found. It was deserted, like the previous ones, but this one had been burnt to the ground. Gendry was particularly disgusted when they found a house that had been burnt to the ground, and inside it, a mother with her children, one which was still on his cradle.

The three travelers decided to spent the night under the roof of a house that seemed mostly ok, and Hot Pie was elected to be the first one to keep watch, but was soon replaced by Arya. Now, dawn was just around the corner, but the girl seemed now determined that there was a potential enemy out there, and when she settled her mind it was impossible to make her change. He had known her long enough to know that.

"Arya, it's just the wind."

"Be quiet!"

"As my noble lady commands."

"Do not call me that!" she glared at his mocking expression, a hand quickly going to her sword. It was so large that it made her look even smaller. "I am inot/i a lady."

"If you say so..." sighed Gendry. "Have you slept at all?"

She looked away. "No time for that, there's someone out there and... wait!"

Gendry had made his way to the door and opened it. He wasn't stupid, but he knew there was no one there. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the wind hitting the corpses that hanged from the trees against each other, and he pointed at said trees to prove it.

"It sounded like..." mumbled Arya, embarrassed. She bit her lip.

"Now it's almost morning, I can't sleep" commented Gendry. "I'll keep an eye on things here, you go catch some sleep."

Arya looked up, surprised at his proposal. She probably thought he would just call her stupid and go back to sleep. The girl made a quick nod and headed back to the small spot on the floor where she could be more or less comfortable enough to sleep.

"Good night, my lady."

"Call me that once again and I kill you" she threatened.

Gendry laughed at her response as she went back to sleep. Arya needed her strength back, and Gendry would make sure nothing interrupted her rest.


End file.
